1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device, in general, three-color sub-pixels of a red (R) pixel, a green (G) pixel and a blue (B) pixel having the same area are arranged side by side in a unit area corresponding to a main pixel, and these three kinds of sub-pixels are arranged in a stripe form in a display area where plural unit areas are regularly arranged.
Besides, there is also known an arrangement which is different from the general arrangement as stated above and in which one main pixel includes two colors of GR or GB and two kinds of sub-pixels are alternately spread. In each main pixel in this arrangement, for example, the area of a green pixel is ½ of the area of a blue pixel or a red pixel, and the number of sub-pixels decreases as compared with the general arrangement. However, almost comparable color reproducibility can be realized.
JP 2014-056819 A discloses a pixel arrangement structure of an organic light-emitting display device in which a pixel aperture ratio is improved and a gap between pixels is efficiently set.
Here, in order to reduce power consumption of a display device, it is conceivable to provide a white (W) pixel in a unit area in addition to RGB pixels.
However, there is a problem how to provide the white sub-pixel in a case where one unit area includes a green sub-pixel (high definition pixel) having a small area to improve definition and a red and a blue sub-pixel (low definition pixel) having a large area to reduce pixel integration degree in a display area.